


Do You Like Boys?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming In Pants, Dancing, First Time, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Danny was a bit further in front of them, dancing with another guy against his back and rolling his hips, gyrating his torso and Stiles’ couldn’t look away. Danny’s eyes were closed, head tilted back and there were wide hands settled on his waist but all Sites could think about was Danny’s hands on his hips, what Danny would feel like pressed against him.





	Do You Like Boys?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> _asked for: OKAY SO YOU KNOW THAT PARTY WHERE STILES KISSES THAT GIRL AND SHE ASKED HIM IF HE LIKED BOYS, SO JUST IS SPEECHLESS AND LOOKS AT DANNY WHO IS JUST DANCING WITH HIS BODY ON SHOW WITH THE PAINT. SO SHE TELLS STILES TO GO ASK HIM TO PAINT HIM_

Stiles wasn’t sure how to answer that. Did he like boys? He had never put much thought into it his sexuality, had never before questioned himself. He had feelings for Lydia long before he knew what they all meant, childish adoration turning into a flown blown crush. However, his feelings had trickled off much sooner than he ever let on. 

When his mother died and his father all but disappeared, Stiles had needed routine. He needed simple and familiar. Being in love with Lydia was both those things. More so, it was expected something of him, something he could easily play at. The more he gushed about her the less he had to think of how his life had fallen apart. 

But thinking about it, really thinking about it, Stiles wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed before. Looking around, he couldn’t say that anyone was catching his interest and - oh,  _ oh _ . Danny was a bit further in front of them, dancing with another guy against his back and rolling his hips, gyrating his torso and Stiles’ couldn’t look away. Danny’s eyes were closed, head tilted back and there were wide hands settled on his waist but all Sites could think about was Danny’s hands on  _ his _ hips, what Danny would feel like pressed against him.

How had Stiles never  _ noticed _ before? Not just that Danny was incredibly sexy, but the boy was gorgeous - and, so was what Stiles could see of the guy behind Danny. Could he - could he really be bisexual? 

“He’s pretty cute,” Caitlin said, mouthing at Stiles’ neck as he watched Danny move. What Caitlin was doing was distracting but watching the paint move with Danny’s body was more so and Stiles found himself hard-pressed to look away.

“You should go dance with him,” Caitlin suggested, hand still high on Stiles’ thigh and he turned to her with big eyes.

“Danny - Danny would  _ never _ want to dance with me!” Stiles said, looking at her with wide eyes.

Caitlin kissed him again, teasing at Stiles’ bottom lip with her tongue and he fell into it, resting a hand on the step above them to keep him from falling into her, “Stiles, I am happily making out with you. I can promise you’re attractive, okay? I’m  _ sure _ this Danny guy would want to dance with you!”

“I don’t - I mean, what if says  _ no _ ?”

“Come back here and we can keep kissing?”

“I - yeah, yeah okay. Good idea,” he mumbled against her lips, letting himself get lost in the kiss once again, pulling back before he got  _ too _ lost. He nodded his head and steeled his nervous stomach.

He stood, took a step forward then immediately took one back when Danny opened his eyes. Stiles had been staring - god, of course, he had been staring - and he hadn't looked away fast enough and Danny caught him, eyes locking together and Stiles was stuck, trapped. Danny smiled at him and Stiles’ mouth dropped open, only spurred into action when Caitlin slapped at his ass.

Stiles stumbled forward, and clearly, Danny could tell he was walking towards  _ him _ since he untangled from his dance partner and met him halfway. Stiles tried to smile, tried to say something but it felt like his mind was far away. It obviously wasn’t from the one sip of beer he’d had, so maybe his mind was still reeling from his new-found bisexuality crisis.

“Do you want to dance?” Danny asked - shouted really - and Stiles shrugged, trying hard to pull his eyes away from Danny’s chest, his abdomen. Danny’s nipples were big, though the nubs were standing hard and Stiles wanted to  _ lick them _ .

“Are you not going to get painted?” Danny said when Stiles’ still hadn’t answered, stepping a bit closer so they could talk over the noise.

“I - I wasn’t going to?”

“Why don’t I do it?” Danny asked, bright smile and dimples and Stiles just nodded, letting Danny grab his hand and drag him towards the paints table.

“Do you want to take off your shirt?”

“May - maybe you could do that too?” Stiles asked, knowing his voice turned up at the end and probably cracked in the middle. Still, Danny did, stepping ever closer. He moved low and careful, making sure to keep eye contact right until Stiles’ shirt was being lifted over his head.

He had to stop from wrapping his arms around himself. He felt exposed, especially so with how Danny was staring at him. But then Danny was stepping back, only far enough to grab a paintbrush before coming back, stepping even closer than before. The paint was cold, Stiles’ body shivering at the contact and he leaned away, only staying still when Danny placed a warm hand on his hip to keep him in place.

“I don’t know if I’ll be any good at this,” Danny admitted with a shrug, dimples still in full effect and Stiles felt just a little light-headed at the sight.

“You’ll probably do better than I would have on myself?” Stiles said, grinning at the laugh it pulled from the other boy. He let Danny paint him, turned around when asked and if he pushed out his ass a little - well, he was a teenaged boy. Besides, he was sure Danny’s hand ghosted over the swell of his butt anyway.

“Now you’re ready to dance!” Danny exclaimed then he was pulling Stiles off, weaving their way through the crowd.

Danny stopped abruptly, turning fast and Stiles nearly crashed into him, steadying himself with hands against Danny’s chest. He didn’t have a chance to move them before Danny stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling him in. Their chest’s brushed and Stiles wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck so they wouldn't be contorted between them, tangling his fingers with the short hairs along Danny’s nape.

Danny rolled his hips, just like Stiles had watched him do earlier only Stiles now knew  _ why _ . His cock had been half-hard since Danny had first touched him and now, so close together it was like he had no control. His dick was straining against his zipper,  _ aching _ and Danny pushed a thigh between Stiles’ legs.

Which,  _ oh fucking christ _ was amazing, and Stiles happily rutted forward, chasing the pressure against his dick as he ground against the boy's thigh. Danny’s hands moved down to his ass, groping and kneading the fat there and Stiles all but mewled, throwing his head back as he leaned heavier into Danny, tugging at the hair in his fingers and moving faster.

“Aren’t -  _ ah _ , aren’t you with Ethan?” Stiles asked, though he ground forward, his dick still digging into his zipper even as he rubbed it into Danny’s thigh.

“We were, but he could tell I wasn’t as into him as I was into you,” Danny admitted, leaning back enough to make eye contact and Stiles knew he was telling the truth.

“Wait, wait, into me?” Stiles asked and he looked up with wide, wide eyes. Danny smiled again, dipping forward to press their lips together, to lick into Stiles’ mouth and Stiles was gone, coming and coming as he whined high, spilling into his pants.

“God job, c’mon, keep going,” Danny soothed, using the fistfuls of Stiles’ ass he had to urge him through his orgasm, rocking him forward even as Stiles began to shake, tears gathering at his eyes and he tucked his face further into Danny’s neck mouthing at the skin as he calmed down.

“You? What about - what about you?” Stiles asked breathing hard. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, knew they’d be red and splotchy and his eyes were still wet, a tear track drying on the left side of his face. 

“There’s a back room?” Danny said, thumbing over Stiles bottom lip and pushing forward, slipping it past and into Stiles’ mouth, making his intentions very clear.

“But only,  _ only _ if you want to?”

Stiles was nodding before Danny even finished speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand, done! I really, really enjoy this fic, and more so this pairing. I have another Stanny fic currently in my open drafts, and I am so excited to start working on it (two major fics to write before that one)! I cannot wait to write it, and I am sooooo excited (so excited I had to say it three whole times).
> 
> I also have not read through this since I finished writing it about a month ago, so I hope it's as fun as I remember it to be from writing it. I liked writing Danny more self-assured in his one. As I go along I'm still trying to puzzle through his characterization and write in such a way that works and makes sense for me, and I think I'm getting to a good place with how I see him in my head.
> 
> Kennedy, you are _great_. Honestly, you mean so much to me and your continued support is wonderful. Anytime you want something written hit me up, I swear I will!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
